


figure it out (later)

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But also, College AU, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Sharing a Bed, first and foremost, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: Nines looked at Gavin, then at his own bed. “I mean,” Nines said. “You could sleep with me?”or a lovely drunk! Tina crashing in Gavin's bed causes Nines to offer to share his
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	figure it out (later)

Nines startled awake as the door of he and Gavin’s dorm room burst open. Backlit against the blinding hallway light was his roommate, Gavin. Gavin had an arm around his good friend Tina’s shoulders and was clearly the only thing keeping her upright. “Jesus, God, fucking fuck,” Gavin said, dragging Tina into their room.

“Fun night?” Nines asked.

“Oh, fucking fantastic,” Gavin said, spitting out a mouthful of Tina’s hair.

“You good, Tina?” Nines asked.

“S’my birthday,” Tina slurred.

“Twenty first?” Nines guessed.

“Yes,” Gavin answered. “She wanted to take twenty-one shots.”

Nines grimaced. “Oh, Tina, _no_.”

“She only had three,” Gavin informed Nines. “She’s always been a lightweight.” Gavin and Tina, Nines knew, had known each other long before college.

Nines, taking pity on Gavin, got up and supported Tina’s other side. They dragged her over to Gavin’s bed. With his free hand, Gavin pulled back the covers and unceremoniously dumped Tina onto his bed.

“You’re a good friend,” Nines commented as Gavin pulled the covers up to Tina’s chin. 

Gavin glanced at Nines, slightly flushed. Nines couldn’t tell if it was from his words or manhandling Tina. “Only cause it’s her birthday.” 

“Hm,” Nines said, unconvinced. “Well, happy birthday, Tina.”

Tina mumbled incoherently and snuggled into Gavin’s pillow. Nines met Gavin’s eyes and burst out laughing.

“Hey, wait,” Nines said, catching his breath. “Where are you going to sleep?” Tina was small, but her splayed out limbs managed to take up Gavin’s entire bed. Nines wouldn’t want to wrestle for covers with a sober Tina, let alone a wasted one.

“The floor, I guess,” Gavin said.

Nines made a face. “On the carpet?”

They both looked down. The carpet, a violent shade of green, looked like it hadn’t been changed since the seventies.

“I mean, it’s either that or the bathtub,” Gavin said.

Nines looked at Gavin, then at his own bed. “I mean,” Nines said. “You could sleep with me?”

Gavin blinked. It was hard to tell in the dark room, but Nines was almost positive that this time Gavin really _was_ blushing. “Will we fit?” Gavin finally said, voice casual but strained.

“I think, if we both lay on our side,” Nines said, blushing himself. He climbed into his bed before he could say something truly stupid, pressing his back against the wall. Gavin appeared to be frozen in place. “If you sleep on the carpet you’ll probably contact, like, fifty different diseases,” Nines offered. 

Gavin huffed out a laugh and got into Nines’ bed, facing away from Nines. The bed was so small, it was basically impossible not to spoon each other. Nines was hyperaware of how his chest was pressed against Gavin’s back, how Gavin’s hair and clothes smelled like night air. _Maybe_ , Nines thought to himself, _I should’ve considered my massive fucking crush on my roommate before I invited him into my bed._

“Night,” Gavin whispered.

Nines swallowed. “Night.” 

_

Nines, being a light sleeper, woke up when he heard the sound of a bed creaking. It was Tina, wincing at the sound. She noticed Nines was awake. “Sorry, I have a class,” she whispered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nines whispered back.

“By the way, I’m so glad this is finally happening,” Tina said, searching the floor for her shoes.

“This?” Nines asked.

She pointed to Gavin, then to Nines, then drew a heart in the air with her fingers.

Nines looked at Gavin. Sometime in the night, Gavin had rolled over to face Nines. Gavin’s head was pressed into Nines’ chest and he’d laid an arm around Nines’ waist. Beneath the covers, their legs were entangled. “Um,” Nines said.

Tina smiled knowingly as she shoved on her shoes. “Gotta go!” she said, slipping out the door and leaving Nines alone with his thoughts.

_I’m so glad this is finally happening_ , Tina had said. Was _something happening_? Nines wondered. He glanced at his alarm clock. It wasn’t even seven AM. Nines laid back down. Gavin mumbled something in his sleep, tightening his grip around Nines’ waist. _I’ll figure it out later_ , Nines thought, leaning into Gavin’s warmth and going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lol getting ahead of myself prompt wise
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
